In a modern stage light, it is often desirable to mount an optical lens for limited movement within the light to vary the nature of the light beam emanating from the light. For example, use of a gobo silhouette within the light requires movement of the optical lens to focus the silhouette pattern on the backdrop at the stage.
In designing a lens carrier to carry a lens for movement within the light, several factors are critical. First, the lens must be maintained in the proper orientation in the light path to avoid distortion. The lens carrier must be compact enough to fit within the light, which in itself may contain a large number of components to perform various functions while minimizing the exterior dimensions of the light. Finally, cost effectiveness is of critical concern. A need therefore exists for a light carrier which is capable of satisfying these requirements.